Dad
by Tomocopter
Summary: Sawyer is in for a surprise when Danny's father comes into town.


_**Knock Knock**_

Danny's eyes shot open at the sound of someone at his door, squinting through the early morning light to read the time. 7 a.m. Too early for any of his usual visitors, and Sawyer would have the good sense to use her key if she was going to visit this early. He pulled himself out of bed, and began his slow trudge towards the source of the noise.

'Coming, coming...'

In his tiredness it took him some time to finally get his door open, and once he did he threw it open to reveal a tall, middle-aged orange tabby beaming down at him. 'I take it your time away from the farm has been kind to you so?'

Danny's brain suddenly awoke. 'Dad!' he smiled, throwing his arms around the bigger cat and having his hug returned with great gusto. 'What are you doing here? I didn't even know you were leaving the farm!'

The older cat released his son, and began to get his belongings in order. 'I was a few miles north sorting out a few sales. I had a couple of days free, so I figured I should wander down and spend some time with my famous boy. Starting to miss seeing you back home'. He picked up his bag and smirked at his youngest son. 'So, are you going to invite me in?'

* * *

Seán Kelly was a big man for a cat, and looked very well for a man well into his forties. He and his wife had left Ireland to set up a new life for themselves in America when they were barely gone twenty, and since then they had set up a decent life for themselves, with a farm and five children. Danny always thought he carried the air of a man content with his lot in life.

It hadn't taken long before Seán began to explore his son's home, examining the nooks and crannies of his apartment. It seemed as if he was checking to make sure his son's hard working nature had remained. 'I must say Dan, this isn't a bad place you have for yourself. Don't let your mother near it now, it'll be overrun with all of her knitted shite.' Danny laughed at that. His father was never a very sentimental man, and his affection was almost always shown through teasing. Good to see nothing had changed.

'What are your plans for the day, Pop?'

'Absolutely nothing. I was hoping to maybe spend a bit of time with you young man, seeing as how long it's been since we've seen each other! Maybe even meet that lovely young lady you've been cavorting with.'

'I'd like that! I've gotta go to the studio for a few hours, but how about you and me meet after that. I'll even bring Sawyer!' Danny pulled on his hat, but then turned back to give his father a cautionary look. 'Listen, I know Sawyer's gonna love you and all, but maybe go a little easy on her when you meet. She wa nervous enough meeting Ben, and he's just Ben.'

'I'll be as nice as you could want me to be. Besides, your mother would have me killed if I scared her off.'

* * *

Since arriving in set that morning, Danny hadn't gotten to spend any time with Sawyer. Both had spent the morning running from set to set, and hadn't had a chance to say two words to each other. Once Danny finally saw her by herself he cornered her, figuring this was the last chance he would get to warn her.

Sawyer was a very confident, together sort of woman, and not the sort or person Danny figured should need to be nervous about anything. Still, she didn't have much family herself, so he knew it would be cruel to introduce her to a family the size of his anyway other than gently.

Danny threw his arm around Sawyer's shoulders, and pressed a kiss to her temple. 'Hey you. How's your day been?'

She smiled up at him. 'It's been rough. I'm finished now though, but I figured I'd wait around for you, see if you ever actually finish up here.' She reached up to kiss his cheek. 'So, what do you wanna do today?'

Now was as good a time to break the news as he was going to get. 'Funny you should mention that, you and I have plans for this afternoon!'

'Oh? And what are these plans you've been holding back from me?'

He shot her a guilty smile at that. 'Well, it turns out my Dad came into town...'

It took her a moment to understand the significance of what he had just said, when it suddenly hit her all at once. 'Your _Dad?!_ Danny, why didn't you warn me? I could have prepared myself, I don't want the gut to think-'

Danny cut her off with a quick peck on the lips. 'What are you talking about, you don't need to prepare or anything! Dad's gonna love you as much as I do! Well, maybe not exactly like I do...' He trailed off, a blush rising to his cheeks.

Sawyer buried her face in Danny's shoulder, trying to push back whatever embarrassment she was feeling. She had gotten on with anyone in Danny's family she had met like a house on fire, so she figured it couldn't go too badly.

'If this goes badly I'm holding you personally responsible. '


End file.
